maskfandomcom-20200213-history
Cliff Dagger
Cliff Dagger is an agent of V.E.N.O.M. Seen always sporting an eye-patch and red beanie, Cliff is as strong as an ox but dumb as a rock. Miles Mayhem doesn't trust him with anything but simple grunt work. He often makes puns and jokes that none of his comrades find amusing. His mask, Torch, and vehicle, Jackhammer, reflect the aspect of his brute force. Activities with V.E.N.O.M. * Arsonist * Demolition Expert Personality Cliff Dagger is a slow-witted strongman relied upon by his V.E.N.O.M. companions for any jobs involving physical labor; at least in the later episodes. In the early episodes, he was shown to understand what was going on and did what needed to be done in their crime sprees. Through his expertise with explosives he demonstrates a sense of levelheadedness in the group unless provoked, he was still not the sharpest tool in the shed. Quotes * "And it's my favorite flavor: plutonium." (''The Ultimate Weapon'', adding to Sly Rax's line "Just like cutting through a piece of cake...") * "I think the Roteks give old cold-blooded Rax the creepy crawlies." (''The Roteks''; teasing Sly about his cold front immediately dropping when insects are involved) * "Hey, don't call me dumb!" (''Caesar's Sword'','' to Sly Rax; sensing a pattern here?) * "That's better!" (''Caesar's Sword; after Rax's reply of "Sorry, numbskull") * "You are maranoid, Malloy!" (T''he Spectre of Captain Kidd''; Cliff mispronouncing "paranoid") Comics Episode Appearances * 01-The Deathstone * 02-The Star Chariot * 03-The Book of Power * 04-Highway to Terror * 05-Video VENOM * 06-Dinosaur Boy * 07-The Ultimate Weapon * 08-The Roteks * 09-The Oz Effect * 10-Death From the Sky * 11-The Magma Mole * 12-Solaria Park * 13-The Creeping Terror * 14-Assault on Liberty * 15-The Sceptre of Rajim * 16-The Golden Goddess * 17-Mystery of the Rings * 18-Bad Vibrations * 19-Ghost Bomb * 20-Cold Fever * 21-Mardi Gras Mystery * 23-Vanishing Point * 24-Counter-Clockwise Caper * 26-Secret of the Andes * 27-Panda Power * 28-Blackout * 29-A Matter of Gravity * 30-The Lost Riches of Rio * 31-Deadly Blue Slime * 32-The Currency of Conspiracy * 33-Caesar's Sword * 34-Peril in Paris * 36-The Lippizaner Mystery * 37-The Sacred Rock * 38-Curse of Solomon's Gorge * 40-Eyes of the Skull * 41-Stop Motion * 42-The Artemis Enigma * 43-The Chinese Scorpion * 45-The Spectre of Captain Kidd * 46-The Secret of the Stones * 47-The Lost Fleet * 48-Quest of the Canyon * 49-Follow the Rainbow * 50-The Everglades Oddity * 54-Fog on Boulder Hill * 56-Stone Trees * 57-Incident in Istanbul * 60-Venice Menace (Dagger is shown accidentally in one scene) * 62-Disappearing Act * 63-Gate of Darkness * 65-Raiders of the Orient Express Action Figures * Packed with Torch Mask and Jackhammer Gallery Cliffdagger.jpeg|Cliff Dagger Behind the Scenes *Cliff Dagger was voiced by Mark Halloran. *Dagger appears in 52 episodes of Season One but, like several other first-season characters, was omitted from the second season for unknown reasons. External Links *Cliff Dagger at Frank's He-Man Page *Cliff Dagger at IDW Hasbro Wiki *Cliff Dagger - Torch by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com Category:Characters voiced by Mark Halloran Category:V.E.N.O.M. Agents